


The Demon of Paradis City Police Department

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Detective AU, Modern AU, Multi, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: Life under Captain Erwin of the Paradis City Police Department, is full of danger, mystery and death. However, that doesn't stop his detectives from getting close to each other, reaching out to one another in time of need and love never lets you know just when it will hit. Detective AU, with multiple pairings which will be revealed throughout chapters Lots of mature themes Rated M





	1. Detectives Arlert and Leonhart

This was bad, real bad. Annie looked to her left, noticing the perpetrator of the crime that was just committed trip over his unbuckled pants. She was about to swiftly arrest the scumbag when a loud scream pierced the silence of the alley. "GET AWAY! DONT TOUCH ME!" Annie turned around as fast as she could and felt her stomach churn. At the end of the alley the victim of the rape that just occurred held a broken bottle to the throat of her partner. Annie instantly reached for her .357, pulling back the hammer and aligning the iron sights with the head of the victim.

"Annie don't!" her partner exclaimed. Annie's brow furrowed and she let out a loud grunt.

"Dammit Armin, I am not doing this shit again! What have I said about consoling the victim!" Armin's sky blue eyes pierced her heart. Annie sighed in defeat and holstered her .357. Armin mouthed the words thank you and looked into the eyes of the victim, her eyes wild and jumpy.

"Hi my name is Armin Arlert and that's my partner Annie Leonhart." The girl glanced at the blonde woman and then back at the blonde man. "We are detectives of the Paradis City Police Department. I know what you just experienced is terrible and disgusting but I'm telling the truth when I say we just want to help you. What's your name?" The girl blinked and opened her mouth.

"Mina" Mina look into the eyes of the detective before her and noticed the age in the eyes of some one so young. Her eyes lingered down to the broken bottle she held close to his neck, she gasp and dropped the makeshift weapon and letting it shatter on the alley floor. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize..."

"It's okay Mina. I didn't even notice." What Armin did just notice was that Mina was stark naked. Mina just realized it as well and began turning a shade of red all over her body. "H-Here t-take my coa..." Armin's words trailed off as his partner strolled over and placed her jacket gently on Mina's shoulders.

"Come on Mina, let's get you to the hospital and get you cleaned up. We will have to get a description of your rapist since I let him slip away. I'm sorry for letting that happen." Annie turned away from Mina and started walking towards the street back to her car. Armin looked towards Annie, sadness in his eyes as he thinks to himself why can't she ever blame him for their shortcomings.

/

Annie was typing the last couple of sentences in her report when the door to the Captain's office opened.

"Arlert and Leonhart, I'm ready for your debriefing. Springer, Hange said she's ready for your and Braus's help." Annie looked towards her partner as he was already heading for the Captain's door. Annie wondered if he was planning anything since she always went first. Armin turned his head to her and gave her a heartfelt smile before closing the office door in her face. Annie blinked a couple times before reaching for the handle. Turning the handle she sighed upon discovering Armin locked the door.

"Arlert is there a reason you closed my door with your partner on the other side?" Erwin inspected his subordinate but couldn't find anything out of place in his body posture or his facial expressions. Armin looked to the floor and refused to look his captain in the eyes. He wasn't afraid of punishment but couldn't stand disappointing his superior officer. Erwin closed his eyes and put his hands together close to his mouth, almost as if he was praying. "You are gonna say that every time you and Leonhart fail to catch a suspect or are unable to get a witness to comply that it was your fault. Well save your breath Artlert because I know, do you really think that I don't care enough to double check every report with whoever writes it?" Armin was now staring at his captain, wide eyed in shock.

"I'm sorry Captain. I know we end up catching the suspect or getting the testimony in the end but if I was a better detective I would be able to handle cases quicker." Erwin opened his eyes and stood up.

"So what about Leonhart?" Erwin walked over to the coat rack in his office and took something from his jacket pocket. "Is she a good partner or are you and her having trouble again?" Armin looked at the door hoping to see a siloutte in the foggy glass that provided the captain privacy. Seeing nothing Armin sighed.

"She's the best partner I could ask for, she always has my back. Even if I make stupid decisions she doesn't falter in taking the blame for me." Erwin walked over to Armin and handed him two tickets. Armin took them and realized that the movie they were for started in two hours. " Sir, what are these?"

"Movie tickets obviously. My date cancelled on me so take Leonhart to go see it. As friends of course, otherwise I will have to find you a new partner and her a new friend. Besides she's never seen one right?" Armin looked down the tickets in his hands.

"Sir," He attempted to hand the them back. "I don't think we can afford to take personal time off with such a case load. It be best if we-"

"Do not argue with me, Detective Arlert. As your Captain, I am ordering you and Leonhart to go watch this movie." Armin hid a smile and put the tickets in his pocket.

"Thank you, Captain."

/

Armin can't believe that Annie and him just got out of one of the most sappiest movies he has ever seen. Granted he enjoyed it, especially with Annie, except he didn't know why he cared more about what she thought. "So Annie, how was your first movie...ever I guess?"

"I...liked it." Annie looked at Armin with her electric blue eyes and smiled. "Armin, did you mean what you said to the captain?" Annie's eyes never left his own.

"Of course. Partner." Armin said while playfully punching Annie's arm. Annie smiled.

"Next time you put your life at risk just to make someone feel better, I'll do this harder. Partner." Armin looked puzzled.

"Do what hard..." But before Armin could finish Annie reared her fist back and punched Armin right in the stomach.


	2. Sergaent Ackerman and his Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be with me always - take any form - drive me mad! only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you!"   
> \- Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights.
> 
> Levi and Petra share a day at home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- WARNING NSFW CHAPTER AHEAD -  
> This chapter focuses on Levi and his wife Petra. It also contains some smut so warning for whats ahead!

"That son of a bitch!" Petra was mad, hell she was pissed. How could he do that, does he not care about her and Levi enough to get a damn date. Levi watched his wife storm around their living room, her belly bump a bit more noticeable than it was last month. Levi smiled knowing that he would have to name his child in about 6 months give or take.

"Petra calm down. He just wants to spend time with us." Petra stopped in her tracks.

"Do you really think that Levi?" Levi smiled at how quickly his wife calmed down when he mentioned Erwin taking a interest into his friend's lives. "I mean it's thanks to him that we met and he didn't say anything while...well let's not bring that up. But I do still feel bad for putting him through that." Levi was trying to focus Petra's face but his eyes lingered to her chest, the soft mounds beneath her shirt reminding Levi of the times he would have them in his hands and mouth.

"Levi you short pervert, you're still wearing your rainy day underwear." Petra smirked after teasing Levi. Levi realized then that he made the mistake of not changing underwear before changing his shirt and socks. Right where the hole in his rainy day underwear should've been was Levi's 7 inch member at full mast.

"Dammit." Levi muttered under his breath. Levi headed towards the bathroom to change but he felt a hand on his wrist and before he could react Petra had him thrown onto their bed with his legs hanging off the edge. Petra knelt between Levi's legs and was about to take him in her mouth when he stopped her. "Petra wait, you don't have to do that and when did you learn that move?" Petra smirked.

"Hange taught me, she said it's useful for when Moblit doesn't give mama what she wants. Besides I'm Petra Ackerman, your wife, and if I want to pleasure my husband then I should be able to. You don't make any moves on me any way! We haven't had sex in 2 months!" Levi sighed

"I don't want to harm the baby!" Petra raised an eyebrow.

"Mister show off here." Levi furrowed his brow.

"Petra I'm serious st-" Levi's words stopped in his throat as Petra took all of him in hers. Levi couldn't think, he couldn't speak not while Petra was working magic on him right then and there. Petra pulled up releasing Levi's member from her mouth with a loud pop. Before Levi could get a word out Petra licked up his shaft and enclosed her lips on the tip of Levi's member. Her tongue swirling around his swollen head.

"Don't worry Sergeant, Ill make sure to lick" -pop- "You" -pop- "Clean." Levi's eyes rolled to back of his head. He felt heat rise in his abdomen.

"Petra I'm close..." Petra took in all of Levi to ride out his final wave. Levi grunted and shot all his seed down her throat. Petra swallowed everything. Levi got up and tossed Petra onto the bed. He kissed her stomach and pulled off her pants and underwear. "Your turn, my dear wife." Levi dove between her legs already knowing what she liked, sucking on her nub and sticking two fingers into her. Petra's chest was heaving, her hands gripping Levi's hair with her eyelids fighting to stay open. He went deeper with his fingers and caught Petra between his teeth. Petra moaned as loud as she could not caring who would hear. A ringing noise disturbed the room. Levi quickly reached into Petra's pants and retrieved a phone handing it to her and quickly getting back to work. Petra tried to silence the phone but was having trouble focusing. After what felt like eternity she managed to silence the phone some how. Levi increased his tempo causes to Petra to scream with pleasure, in a state of bliss Petra started to feel a tightening in her lower body.

"Levi, please don't stop!" His tempo only increased as Petra let out a final yell. Levi licked up every drop of Petra's essence. "Levi that was incredible." Levi rose from between Petra's legs, he was about to say something when a disembodied voice broke the silence.

"Ill say, I didn't think short stack made you scream like that Petra. I almost took Moblit right on Erwin's desk." Levi and Petra froze where they were as another voice chimed in.

"Dammit Hange! We wont have any friends left one day if you keep saying stuff like that!" Petra put her face in her hands and Levi grit his teeth. Erwin's voice broke the silence.

"That's enough you two. Now please go and get your project ready Hange. Ill have Springer and Braus help you. As for you Levi," Erwin smirked on the other side of the phone. "I have to say, I never knew you were so well trained in oral sex."

"DAMMIT EYE BROWS! YOU WANNA DIE!?" Levi yelled. Erwin's tone grew serious.

"Petra, dear. I'm sorry but I have to cancel our get-together tonight. I have to see an old friend but I promise I'll make it up to you two. Ill be over in a bit to drop off your tickets." Petra sighed.

" Its okay Erwin, you keep them. I don't think I can see your face and control my anger at the same time." Petra was annoyed, embarrassed, and down right satisfied. Hange cut in before leaving Erwin's office.

"If it makes you feel better Petra, Erwin was gonna hang up when we realized you had put the phone on speaker but I convince him not to."

"If by convince you mean put into a head lock while Moblit tried to pry you off, you shitty four eyes, then yea, you sure convinced him." Levi huffed. Erwin laughed while standing up, Hange and Moblit already heading out the door.

"I'll see you two later and please take care my future god child. We all know they're going to be the only one in this world who will be able to deal with all of us." Erwin hung up and went to call in his subordinates, Artlert and Leonhart, for a debriefing.


	3. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are plenty of ways to die, but only love can kill and keep you alive to feel it."  
> \- Leo Christopher
> 
> We get a glimpse of Detective Reiner Braun's past. It seems to be eating at him, keeping him awake at night.
> 
> His partner, Detective Bertholt Hoover, seems to be sleeping just fine.

"Get out of my house you damn hoodlum." The man who spoke these words reached for a knife. "Don't bring that trouble into my house!" The boy ran from the house with tears in his eyes.

/

"Reiner, snap out of it man!" Reiner looked up from his plate of pancakes and turned his gaze to his freckled face roommate.

" I'm sorry Marco, I was just thinking about something." Reiner got up and put his plate in the sink. Should he see the old man today or his mother, a small voice in his head said why not both but he quickly shook the voice away. There was a loud knock on the apartment door followed by a loud voice.

"Marco open up!" Marco got up from the table and opened the door for his partner, who upon entering the apartment immediately sat down on the couch in the living room. Reiner sat on the other end and turned on the TV to watch the news. The current story was about a recent murder where the body was found completely cut in half. The female reporter repeating the words from the info graphic displayed at the bottom of the screen.

"The Butcher of Shiganshina District strikes again. A month since the last incident occurred, Sergent Hannes from the Garrison Bureau stated that due to the connected cases he is handing all evedince and leads to Captain Smith of the Wings of Justice Department." Reiner shut off the TV and ran a hand through his short blonde hair.

Marco, on his way to the bathroom stopped and looked towards Reiner. " Didn't the captain put Eren and Mikasa on that case yesterday?" Reiner nodded his head.

"Yup, even said for them to take it slow and not rush into any leads incase the butcher sets a trap."

The other male on the couch got up and walked towards the door. "Ha, as if Jaeger can take shit slow. That damn hot head. Marco you ready? We have to check out that lead and I don't want to be late." Marco walked out of the rest room dressed in his usual work attire and started following the other man out the door.

"Ya Jean I'm coming." He looked back at Reiner " Be careful Braun and enjoy your day off." Marco smiled "Happy Birthday also." Reiner smiled back.

"You and horse face be careful." Jean mutter a fuck you while Marco closed the door. Reiner got up from the couch and headed towards his room. He grabbed his phone and saw a little envelope notification. It was a message from Annie.

_Annie: Hey_

_Reiner: What's up_

_Annie: Happy bday_

_Reiner: Thanks_

_Annie: Can I ask you something?_

_Reiner: Sure what's up?_

_Annie: How do you know if you love someone?_

Reiner looked up from the little bright screen. Annie loving some one was some thing Reiner couldn't wrap around his head. He was about to reply when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"As if any of you deserve love." Reiner turned around quickly to see a short kid with with blonde hair and torn up clothes. An arm band with a capital T wrapped around his left arm. Reiner shut his eyes and covererd his ears. "You derserve to be in hell for the things you've done. Look at you, pretending to live a life your proud of. Thinking that talking to some shrink and taking pills can help drown me out. You have blood on your hands, so much blood." Reiner opened his eyes.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Reiner looked at his hands and fell back when he saw them covered in blood. He looked up and saw that mans body, all twisted and cut up. Reiner started crying and ran out of his room to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at his reflection, his face was pale. The voice returned.

"Look at those eyes, the eyes of a killer." Reiner punched the mirror, blood starting to trickle over his knuckles. Reiner took a deep breath.

"No. The eyes of a officer." A bing noise caught Reiner's attention. He went back into his room and looked at his phone.

_Annie: You know what, just forget it._

_Reiner: You know you love someone when your willing to give up everything for them, even your life._

_Annie: Oh. Have you ever loved anyone Reiner?_

Reiner blinked, then thought of the last words that girl with the head band told him. How even though she was bleeding in his arms she still had the nerve to tell him. " Don't blame yourself, he didn't give us much of a choice but at least we were together in the end. I love you so much." Reiner typed one last response and went to clean up the bathroom and his hand.

_Reiner: No, and no one ever loved me. But you should give love a shot, if anyone deserves it its_ you.

/

Bertolt was taking a drink from his sweet tea when he noticed Reiner hadn't touched his food. Bertolt sighed.

"Everything alright Reiner? Reiner looked up from his plate towards Bertolt.

"Yeah of course. Just enjoying my day off and 19th birthday all wrapped in one. Have you thought about how to proceed with our case since the wife wont talk and there was no other witness? I just cant believe a mother can let her husband do that to their children and just watch." Bertolt shrugged his shoulder's.

"That's the MRs problem now. I'm sure with torture they'll get answears." Hearing Bertolt mention torture made Reiner grimace.

"I wish the Military Regiment didn't use torture, even if people are shit heads." Bertolt smirked.

"Ha, your one to talk, you used to be all about torture." There was a loud crack as Reiner broke his plate with his knife, the piece of meat on his fork completey forgotten.

Reiner's eyes narrowed at Bertolt." What the hell did you say?" Bertolt eyes dilated for a second then returned to normal." What the hell did you say?"

"You heard me, and don't think for a second you can hide who you-" Reiner stood up so quick he knocked over the table, Before Bertolt could react Reiner already started walking away.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know jack shit!" Reiner kept walking even as people began staring at the now flipped table. Bertolt just sighed and went to go pay the bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three. it focuses on Bertholt and Reiner. I hope you guys enjoy and I had no idea my brother was going to do this but he through in a little bit of my OC from my Reiner fanfic. Just a little easter egg:) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! my brother loves knowing people are enjoying this story.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by my brother who gave his permission to post it on here. It takes a lot for him to write so I would appreciate it if you could give good or bad feedback:)


End file.
